


A writ of wed across your hand

by Keenir



Category: Last Resort (TV)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Gen, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James King wakes up...married.</p>
<p>Tani's of two minds about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A writ of wed across your hand

**Author's Note:**

> _Tumrenjack_ is the surname listed for her on [IMDB](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2172103/).
> 
> I'm making up the culture as I go along, but I'm not inventing it out of whole cloth - each feature is based on a real culture. (with the possible exception of the wedding tattoo - no idea there, sorry)

The first thing James King noticed when he woke up, on his chest, arms and legs spread out, was how much one hand hurt. He turned that sore hand, and saw he now had a tattoo there, a band from wrist to just past the knuckle. _Looks a lot like Tani's,_ he noted. _Same design, almost exactly the same pattern._

He pushed himself to his feet - lots of practice with one-armed push-ups and other exercises (and a cast when he was seven) helped him keep off the tattooed hand for the most part. Standing at the bar, he kept still until Tani came by. "Hey," he said, distracted.

"How did you not wake up?" Tani guessed, seeing how intently James was staring at the back of his newly-tattooed hand.

"High on my list," James agreed.

"There's a plant. Usually reserved for when a feast needs every fish from the river. Pretty risky, even dilluted - two shotglasses can knock out everyone from Serrat's compound to your sub."

"So, a thank-you card may not be appropriate?"

"Risky," Tani repeated. "Probably my brothers did it."

_Understandable._ "We can be very protective of our sisters."

"I blame Avatar. Makes people think they have to nearly kill a newcomer who shows an interest in a local girl - he lives, he's worthy." _Most of my brothers are no more impressed by my father than I am...but they won't raise a hand or raise arms against him, either._

"Am I?" James asked Tani.

"I don't interpret poisons or survivals," she replied dryly. "And don't think about claiming your rights just yet."

"My rights? What sort of tattoo is this?" James asked, mulling over the clues he had picked up thus far. "I'm a member of your... _iwi_ , now?"

"My clan and tribe, not exactly, _husband_ ," Tani said, holding up her own tattooed hand, hers facing his. "Notice anything?"

"Yours has more to it."

"That's putting it politely. They're passed from mom to daughter. Husbands get a version of it, minus the pronouns."

"In that case, I will try to be a dutiful husband - you want me to start by taking you out for a nice...is it breakfast or lunchtime right now?"

"You were out," Tani nods. "And no."

"Dinner? I can't reccommend any restaurants, entirely because I don't know any around here. Closest ones I know are in Columbo and Taolagnaro."

"Bug off," she told him firmly, and walked away from the bar, down the stairs, and away. James watched her.

Having just shown up, "Cool tattoo," Kendall said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

James found Tani an hour and a half before night was due to descend upon the island. He knew he would find her, never had any doubt about that - it was how long he'd taken, _that_ was impressive.

"There is one thing," Tani said before James could say hello. "Something you can do," she said, looking into the distance, in the direction James knew her mother was buried.

"Done," James said. _I've never been in a hurry to rush into bed, so wipe that worry off the list of concerns._

"So confident," Tani said, a note of amusement curling one lip into a tiny smile.

"My job description's pretty self-explanatory."

"True," she said. "You can take my brother out of there. Bring him here."

"Kidnapping?" James inquired with a neutral tone.

"Rescue. My father wants to keep to tradition, fine - _this_ is part of our tradition, as much as that apprenticeship is. A daughter's husband may abscond with any of her younger siblings to raise as his own."

"You're sure you want to do this?" James asked.

Tani whirled, leaving only an inch between their faces, her tattooed hand clutching his tattooed hand. Her breath ran along James' face and into his nose and past his lips. Her eyes answered more eloquently than words could.

James explained his question: "Once we do this, there's no going back. Like Captain Chapman did right before declaring this island a refuge. Like I've done a few times."

"I. Don't. Retreat," Tani said. "Especially not when Aitu's at stake."

In response, James gave a little nod. "Then let's go."

That smile again gracing Tani's face. "Were you not listening in the falls?"

_Most things here are men-only, if I remember correctly._ "I have to go on my own?"

"Aw, I know, but I have faith in you," that mischevous little impish grin encouraging him.

"That's enough armor for me," James said. "We meet here?"

Tani nodded, and watched him vanish into the forest.


End file.
